This invention relates to a termination between a submarine coaxial cable and a submergible repeater housing.
A termination is required to perform two basic functions. It must have sufficient tensile strength to withstand the strain of the underwater catenary when laying or recovering the repeatered cable in deep ocean waters, in addition to dynamic loads likely to be encountered in rough seas and bad weather. It must also provide for cable bending as the rigid repeater travels over the sheaves and leaving the cable temporarily without any radial support. A cable termination using a gimbal arrangement is effective in these two respects, but is expensive to manufacture.